With the development of smart mobile terminals, mobile terminals are more and more frequently used in people's life and work. For example, a user may use a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer to hold a video conference or to take outdoor photographs. To meet the requirements of user demands and usage scenes, it is desired to have a thinner mobile terminal with a larger screen, a fingerprint unlocking function, dual cameras, and the like.
At present, a typical mobile terminal is difficult to support having both multiple rear-facing cameras and a fingerprint button. When multiple rear-facing cameras are disposed at the top of the back face of a mobile phone, a display module is frontally mounted as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. That is, a display screen flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is disposed below a screen. In this case, a space at the top of the mobile phone is reserved for the rear-facing cameras. Due to the existence of the display screen FPC below the screen, there is an insufficient space at the bottom of the mobile phone to arrange a front-facing fingerprint button. When a fingerprint button is disposed at the bottom of the front face of the mobile phone, as shown in FIG. 3 the display module is reversely mounted. That is, the display screen FPC is disposed at the top of the screen. In this case, a space at the bottom of the mobile phone is reserved for the fingerprint button. Due to the existence of the display screen FPC above the screen, there is an insufficient space at the top of the mobile phone to arrange multiple rear-facing cameras.
To allow a mobile terminal to have both multiple rear-facing cameras and a fingerprint button, an existing technique is to extend the length of the lower part of the screen, i.e. extending the length of the entire body of the mobile phone. However, although an existing mobile terminal can have both multiple rear-facing cameras and a fingerprint button by extending the length of the lower part of the screen, this results an increased size of the terminal device and a higher production cost. In addition, due to the extended length of the body of the mobile phone, a screen-to-body ratio is decreased, which therefore lower user experience of the mobile phone.